villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
President Coriolanus Snow
President Coriolanus Snow is the main antagonist in Suzanne Collins' The Hunger Games trilogy. He is the President of Panem (North America after the apocalypse). Biography President Snow is responsible for taking care of the country and working on the Hunger Games (a competition on which one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from each of the 12 districts must have a fight to the death) year after year. He is not afraid to hurt or kill people if he feels that they will be a threat or a sign of rebellion. In Catching Fire (book two) he threatens to kill Katniss', Peeta's and Gale's family if she didn't convince all of Panem that what she did in the games (threaten that she and Peeta would commit suicide if the Capitol didn't make them both winners) was just her madly in love and not a sign of rebellion. Description The President is a small, thin man, with paper-white hair and thick lips that seem pulled across his face. Katniss once states that his lips smelled of blood and roses and his eyes are that of a snake's. His lips are thought to be changed, to make them more apealling. Overall, his appearance is quite snake-like. His trademark sign is a single white rose, which he always wears, and what Katniss finds in her house in the beginning of the 3rd book. Residence Snow lives in a huge mansion in the City Circle of the Capitol. Personality A cruel hard man, Snow is firm and strict, and not afraid to torture or kill people who displease him. He wants no one to stand in his way of ruling. He is also cunning as evidenced by his manipulation of Katniss during Catching Fire. In Mockingjay, he even admitts that he is not above killing children to Katniss. Despite all this, he does say that he is not wasteful. He'll only kill people for specific reasons, although these reasons are not necessarily just. Death After the overthrow of the Capitol, Snow is tried, convicted and sentenced to death. As the Mockingjay, Katniss is given the opportunity to execute Snow. However, she assassinates President Alma Coin instead. In the chaos that follows, Katniss witnesses Snow laughing and coughing up blood as a crush of people surround them. When everything calms down, Snow is found dead, either from choking on his own blood or being crushed by the crowd. No one cared which way he dies, it didn't matter as long as he is dead. His death is very anticlimactic in the way that he laughs at the sheer irony of the situation. Film Adaptations In the film adaptation of'' The Hunger Games'', President Snow is portrayed by veteran actor Donald Sutherland and serves as the main antagonist of the film. Unlike in the novel, he appears more often and is given added scenes, but still keeps to the character's role and personality. He gives a speech on why they have the Hunger Games. But he first appears fully on a panel to greet the tributes when they arrive in the Capitol, and while the rest smile and are amazed at Katniss and Peeta's flaming entrance, Snow remains silent and uncaring. Most of his other scenes are with the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. Each of them are to discuss Katniss's involvment and keeping Panem in line. One of the more well known is when President Snow reveals the true reason of why the Games are held. Hope, which he describes as the only thing stronger then fear. That the Games show the country who dominates them and contains the hope that could lead to the end of his and the Capital's reign. Though he admits that he favors Seneca, he doesn't delay to intimidate him and eventfully when Seneca allows Katniss and Peeta to live, Snow has him excuted by forcing him into a room and making him eat the Nightlock berries, the same berries Katniss and Peeta were going to use to kill themselves. He is last seen crowning Katniss and Peeta, complimenting Katniss's mockingjay pin, before watching Katniss and Peeta return to District 12 and contemplating on how to kill them. In The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, again portrayed by Sutherland, he is also the main antagonist of the film. He is first shown in the Victor Village talking to and threatening Katniss Everdeen by saying he will kill everyone she loved if she doesn't convince him that her love for Peeta was real during their Victory Tour. He is seen next in the balcony of his mansion complimenting on the victory that Peeta and Katniss achieved during the 74th Hunger Games. Afterwards, he is shown talking to new Head Gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee on how Katniss was to die. Heavensbee suggested that she was to die in the right way now that she was one of the Capitol (unknown to Snow, the Rebellion). His next scene is where he introduces the 75th Quarter Quell and announces that the tributes are to be the winners of past games including Katniss. Throughout the second half of the film, he along with Heavensbee is shown observing the games in his office and sees that Katniss poses a threat to the Capitol. Sutherland is set to return in both film adaptations of ''The Hunger Games Mockingjay ''as President Snow. He will serve as one of the two main antagonists alongside Alma Coin played by Julianne Moore. Category:Headlined Articles Category:Deceased Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dictator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Old Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Warmonger Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Abusers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Child Murderer Category:Fearmongers Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Bombers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Betrayed villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hunger Games Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Elitist Category:Jerks Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Fascists Category:Mastermind Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Poisoner Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Arena Masters Category:Child-Abusers Category:Paranoid Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Tragic Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Sociopaths Category:Honorable Villains Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Arsonists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Grandparents Category:Starvers Category:Complete Monster Category:War Criminals Category:Execution Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Virtuously Vile Category:Died in Disgrace